John Cena
Verdaderos conocedores de la lucha libre|señalando lo obvio a cena}} Fanboys de Cena|sobre su ídolo}} thumb|[[Barney es fan de John Cena]] thumb|Éste es el marine que mató a toda tu familia thumb|John Cena sufrió de [[Kaburrementum Kalvevolcadis, una peligrosa enfermedad de la que solo se habla en desciclopedia.]] thumb|Sidoso también sufrió una enfermedad peor: Theum Nexusis, ser de los nexus thumb|Y como en la película de [[2012: Doomsday, también sufrió Segador]] Juan Sinamigos Feliciano Antonio Cutaneo Savre de la Barca Carrasco del Nino Jesus y Perez Sida, pero todos le dicen John Cena, también conocido como Juan Sida, es un idiota que finge ser luchador de la Dobliu Dobliu I y el que más vende mercancía de la empresa que gustosamente compran los fanboys. Al igual que Son Goku, es el ídolo de niños y frikis, algunos de ellos incluso tienen un póster de dicho ídolo en su dormitorio (o en contadas ocasiones, en su manicomio habitual). Al contrario que Goku, John es también el ídolo de quinceañeras y otras señoritas. Por tanto, los escritores de la WWE siempre determinan que aunque se enfrente a 9,000 tipos en un combate, de alguna u otra manera terminara planchando a alguno y de esa forma retener el preciado "Campeonato de la WWE", aunque a últimas fechas han rectificado el camino y han permitido que Randy Orton le patee el culo cuantas veces sea necesario. Inicios en el Wrestling Empezó en la OVW con combates en los que todavía, al no estar del todo lleno de esteroides, parecía ser capaz de llegar a ser algo más que un gilipollas. Ha demostrado que sí, que además es un chupapollas y un lameculos. WWE Después de hincharle los huevos durante media hora al jefazo, Mister Vincent Kennedy (KENNEDY!!!) McMahon, le convenció para que lo enviara, primeramente como Jobber a la Worst Wrestling Entertainment. Comienza la desgracia Llegó a SmackDown! a través del reto que lanzo el magnifico, increible, hipermegacampeón Kurtie Angle, digo, Angle. Durante el cual recibió una serie espectacular y legendaria de hostias y lo mejor de todo fue cuando se lo cargó haciendole un paquetito, una vez llegaba al ring era golpeado hasta perder el conocimiento dejandolo practicamente medio muerto. De rapero a maricón Despues le dieron su maravilloso papel de homosexual (el queria de cantante de musica clasica pero Vince McMahon ya tenia ese papel encargado a Mister "3 movimientos y lesión" KENNEDY!!!!!!). Despues de una humillante derrota, en la que según sus fans fue el vencendor moral, tuvo un feudo con Y2J (¿Por que no le metiste un virus que le dejara medio muerto, como los ordenadores con Windows Millenium?) y se unió a un tal, Billy Kidman (que no Kill Bill) para conseguir el Campeonato por Parejas, pero por muy bueno que fuera el amigo Billy no podia hacer nada teniendo en cuenta lo malísimo que es Sida, asi que después de otra humillante derrota, le traicionó. Tuvo entonces otro feudo con Brock Lesnar y entonces estrenó su planchazo, al que puso nombre de FU (una barata copia de F5 la cual Sida en su locura por tener mas de dos movimientos lo definió como "F5 Wooper con tocino y extra queso"), Muchos ese dia vieron como Sida destellaba un aura dorado, era el nacimiento de SuperSida. Tuvo otro feudo con Kurtie, y se volvió bueno (estaba harto de que Vince le hinchara las bolas todas las noches y pensó que siendo bueno se acabaría ese sufrimiento) Frankensida Participo en el Royal Rumble de 2004 y como ya tenían que darle un título para que no se peleara con su novio Vince, hicieron que le echase el entonces USA Champiñon en WrestleMania XX a Big Cow y luego se pelearon, hasta que el puto e insoportable Sida ganó el título (aún era rescatable, quién imaginaría que se convertiria en gay Campeonato de la WWE). Sida retuvo el campeonato hasta el mes de julio, cuando se peleó con Vince, que mandó a Kurtie, que era el mánager general de SmackDown y hizo que Sida intentara pegarle como si semejante mierda pudiera pegar a Kurtie Angle pero luego, después de muchos lloros de Sida, Vince se apiadó de el y volvieron, eso fue por No Mercy, cuando Booker T se vió obligado a fingir que Sida le podia y recuperó el título, hasta que el Carlito, pelo-afro, Caribbean Cool se lo quitó. Se vé que Sida no aprende a no pelearse con su novio, y por eso le pasa lo que pasa. Empezó un feudo con Carlito, hasta que un amigo de este le dió un guamazo que casi lo mata y lo lesionó lástima no fuera cierto y le hubiese lesionado de por vida así que como no podía pelear se fue a rodar una película. Lo bueno no es para siempre Lo bueno no es para siempre Pero por desgracia Sida acabó de grabar su película volvió al reconciliarse con Vince y se dieron una noche tan buena, que Sida recuperó el título y hasta le dejaron cambiar el diseño. maldito hijo de buena señora ¿¿por que hiciste eso?? Cen participó en el Royal Rumble, dónde pasó algo muy interesante. Batista le iba a hacer su chupapollas bomba, cuando los dos se cayeron por las tercera cuerda a la vez, entonces salió Vince a decir que lo repitieran y como estaba enfadado por que pensaba que Sida le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Batista (a quien de los dos mas penoso)que gilipollez, mezclar al Animal que una vez fue capáz de destrozar a la hamburguesa triple con queso con Sida hizo que Sida perdiera. Juan Sida cuando ganó el Campeonato de las Divas Contra el Dios de la Lucha Entonces Sida ganó a JBL y reinventó su puto cinturón, pero JBL se quedó con el original, al final Sida se quedó con los dos que egoista el cabronazo Al mes siguiente, después de dar una apasionada noche a su amorcito, éste dijo que ganaría una vez más a Kurtie y que luego tendría un feudo con JBL, una vez más se peleó con Vince así que Orlando Jordan, un amigo de JBL le quitó el título y una noche de orgía de JBL, Orlando y otros cuantos quemaron su querido campeonato giratorio y recuperaron el original. Esto enfadó mucho a Sida, y fue corriendo a llorar con Vince, al final gracias a la ropa que llevaba, Vince le dijo que le daría el título de la uvedoble uvedoble eeee, pero Vince jugaba a dos bandas con Sida y JBL y prometíó a ambos el título. Llevado a RAW Como en SmackDown, todos estaban hartos de que Sida los mirara en las duchas, y como Vince no quería que lo mataran a golpes, decidió que era hora de que se lo llevaran a RAW, y empezó un feudo con Llerricho y Christian, como querían darle una imagen de chico rebelde... — ¿¿RBD?? (o.O) — No, rebelde en plan chico que pelea por lo justo. ¬¬ — Muy bien, chico amable ^^ Como decía, lo querían poner de niño rebelde, así que pusieron al Manager General de RAW, Eric Bischoff, en un plan político a lo Jorge Arbusto y a Sida enemistándose con él por esto. — ¿Oye?, ¿oye?. — Dime. — ¿Sabías que Eric trató de convertir la estancia de John Cena en RAW...? — ¿De quién? — Perdon, de Juan Sida en RAW en un infierno. — ¿En serio? — Si, si, de verdad de la buena. Vamos, te lo juro por los zapatitos de Snoopy. — Pues se ve que no lo consiguió, por que este no se va de RAW ni aunque le echen agua hirviendo. Bueno, a lo que iba, que durante esta época se marcó el hecho pricipal de que yo escriba esto y tú lo leas, Chris Jericho trató de quitar el título a Cena. — ¿A quién? Huy, perdón, a Sida. El caso es que Jericho acababa su contrato con la WWE, y a los genios de allí no se les ocurré ni más ni menos que: Una leyenda como Y2J siendo derrotada y despedida por culpa del gilipollas mayor. Pero hubo algo bueno, Kurtie volvió y atacó a Sida, y el amigo Eric dijo que este sería el nuevo retador por el título. Después de varias semanas que pasaron entre ataques de Sida a Kurtie y de Kurtie a Sida, llegaron a la Serie de Supervivientes. — ¿Al programa de Telecirco? — No, a Survivor Series. — ¡Ah, bien! En fin, que llegaron a Survivor Series, y como Kurtie le estuvo dando sopapos todo el rato, Juan tomó el cinturón y le atizó, y claro ganó Kurtie por descalificación y Sida se quedó con el título. El viernes siguiente se enfrentaron en una Triple Amenaza: Sida, Kurtie y Chris Masters. (No me preguntes, que yo tampoco sé que pintaba este aquí). Después de un combate en el que como no, Sida estuvo recibiendo golpes todo el rato, probó a hacer un STFU, pero como no le salió bien lo bautizó como STFU. — ¿Y por que STFU? — Muy fácil, porqué significa: Shut The Fuck Up Forever!!! FU es el sonido que hace Mr. McMahon cuando llega al orgasmo. Sida le puso así para acordarse de Vince cada vez que hacía su intento de STFU. — ¡Oh, cuanto sabes! Eres tan guapo, tan inteligente, tan superior... meteme la ñonga por el culo pero muy muy muy duro para que sienta rico vale y vale — Tranquilo, que ni yo soy Vince, gracias a Dios, ni tu eres Juan Sida para estar lamiendome el culo. En mayo de 2009, convenció a Vince, para que en el WrestleMania 25, Sida recuperara su titulo en una Triple Amenaza contra Pig Show y Edge, peeeeero debido a las súplicas de Sida a Vince por no usar preservativo, Vince decidió que perdiera su titulo ante Edge en Backlash. Posteriormente, Sida comenzó una relación con Randy Orton donde ambos se podrían destrozar, rasguñar y dar hasta con la cubeta, pero jamás se harían daño. Luego de aburridas peleas de gatas grandes batallas, se decidio que la Sida y el orto pelearan en un Iron Man... —¿El superheroe? No, la pelea de mariconerias resistencia durante 60 minutos y el perdedor no podia retar al ganador quien creen que gano?. Bueno, el chiste es que Sida iba a agradecerle a Vince con una mamada pero llega y ve a Vince haciendo negocios con un nuevo amante luchador llamado El Chemo y le dice que pelearia contra el en TLC — ¿Tratado de libre comercio? No pendejo hijueputa, ignorante TLC (Tables Ladders and Chairs) o sea "Tablas Ladrillos y Chantas", en fin total se enfrentaron para ver quien amaba mas a Vince quien era el mejor y fuera de todo pronostico, ganó el novato El Chemo con un gran final un salto de sida mas exagerado que las peliculas de Vin Diesel. Despues, Sida se la paso mamandosela convenciendo a Vince de regresarle el campeonato, hasta que lo convencio con una noche de sexo que le regresaria el campeonato en la Camara de orgasmizacion. Cuando todo parecia normal, con HHH y Sida arrastrados en la lona, y cena haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer le aplica la mierda eficiente STF y oh!! sorpresa!! gana Juanito "El Sidoso". Pero... ¿quien viene por la rampa? es el amante jefe de Sida: Vince y le dice que consiguio un nuevo amante se enfrentaria a Bultista en ese momento por el campeonato que recien ganó con una mamada a Vince mucho trabajo, y debido a que Sida estaba echo mierda a Bultista no le costo nada hacerle la mamada Batista el bombazo Batista y perder su campeonato luego de un laaaaaaaaargo reinado. Vicepresidenta Ejecutiva thumb|Así quedaba Cena de vicepresidenta Si como lo ven, hubo un tiempo donde la hija Mr. McMahon estuvo en el hospital, ahi fue donde Vince se le ocurrio que alguien se disfrazara de ella, Para su desgracia no pudo, ya que ninguna de las divas quería ser Stephani ya que serian esposas de Triple H. Después Vince penso en disfrazar a HHH de ella, pero la gente lo notaría por su nariz. Después pensando en el baño se le ocurrió que su novia John Cena actuara como su hija, este aceptó porque es trasvesti, y así el fue la princesa de papi, Stephanie McMahon. Como son sus combates Normalmente Primero, entra al estadio, dónde niños, niñas, adultos sidosos y maricones y su puta madre le aplauden mientras que la gente inteligente y los verdaderos aficionados a la lucha libre gritan John Cena Sucks!!, al ritmo de la músiquita que setenta cabezas pensaron para el. (Se nota que eran tan inteligentes como Cena, porqué un rap que repite medio millón de veces You Can't See Me (ojalá), My Time is Now (no te lo crees ni tu), no es precisamente una rima de SFDK. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * Luego, después de avergonzar a la armada de marines Yunaited Esteits of Amerika imitando, con esos brazos que ni siquiera puede cerrar, el movimiento de ellos. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * Se acerca al ring y sube como la buena diva persona que es abriendo las piernas. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * Se quita la camiseta, poniendo todo su empeño en como se la va a sacar de los brazos llenos de esteroides, por que le cuesta un huevo si es que le quedan. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * Cuando consigue quitarse la camiseta, la lanza a algún fanboy o fangirl que la guardará sin lavarla, durante el resto de su vida. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * Llega un oponente muchísimo mejor que el, y muchísimo mejor de lo que el será nunca, pero el oponente llega asustado, por que si le gana al consentido de Vince, chance y lo despiden. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * El arbitro da inicio al combate y Youn no para de recibir golpes, puñetazos, llaves, patadas, y de todo de su oponente. * La cámara muestra el monton de imagenes que ponen John Cena The Best, The Mariner is the Champ, The Champ is Here y tonterías de ese estilo. * Cuando parece que por fin han entrado en razón los bookers de la WWE y van a hacer que Cena pierda, este mágicamente se levanta y hace un STF mal hecho, ya sabén un STFU, o un Ajustador de Actitud, que tampoco hace bien, y gana. En la ECW * Cuando suena su presentación, todo el mundo dice John Cena Sucks!!. * Enseñan carteles de gente inteligente, que dicen: "If Cena wins we riot" es decir, "Si Cena gana, nos amotinamos" * Cuando aparece por la puerta, la gente le hace cortes de manga y le escupe. * Enseñan carteles de gente inteligente, que dicen: "If Cena wins we riot" es decir, "Si Cena gana, nos amotinamos" * Sube al ring dándose cuenta de que la gente de allí no puede ser engañada, así que sube como cualquier luchador que no se acuesta con el jefe. * Enseñan carteles de gente inteligente, que dicen: "If Cena wins we riot" es decir, "Si Cena gana, nos amotinamos" * Se quita la camiseta y la lanza al público, que la devuelve escupida. * Enseñan carteles de gente inteligente, que dicen: "If Cena wins we riot" * Vuelve a lanzar la camiseta a otra persona, trata de quedársela pero alguien sensato se la quita y nuevamente se la devuelve. * Enseñan carteles de gente que dicen: JOHN CENA, THE GAY IS HERE. * Vuelve a lanzar la camiseta a otra persona que nuevamente se la devuelve. * Enseñan carteles de gente que dicen: JOHN CENA, THE WORST CHAMP EVER. * Vuelve a lanzar la camiseta y otra vez más se la devuelve. * El rival se cansa de esperar y se le acerca, le dice: ¿¿Eres imbécil?? Deja tu puta camiseta, que estás molestando al público y vamos a pelear. * Se prepara para pelear y le tiran papel higienico, se nota que la gente es buena y quieren limpiar la mierda. * Empieza el combate y le dan hostias hasta en el carnet de identidad, le hace su FU o su Ajustador de Actitud al rival, parece que va a ganar, pero aparece nuestro Dios particular, Edge, le hace una lanza y el rival cuenta a tres y... ¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!, se produce el milagro y Sida por fin pierde el título, pero por desgracia, por poco tiempo. Películas * El exorcista (No lo contrataron por que es muy feo) * Secreto en la Montaña (es la pelicula favorita de CEna por que siempre la goza) * El Jorobado de Notre Dame * La Historia de Tio1.jpg (Esta considerada la mas horrorosa pelicula de terror en la historia debido a que tio enfermo y contrataron a Cena como suplente es de las pocas peliculas en las que aparece sin maquillaje) * El maricone * 12 fucks rounds: La historia de una mierda (Creo que ya saben quien es el protagonista) * BAtman: Inicia (Aparece cuando el tipo fumado ve cosas feas gracias a Yohn se ahorraron los efectos, tampoco uso maquillaje) * En todas las peliculas de Resident Evil (le pagaron demasiado por representar a todos los zombies)(Tampoco uso maquillaje) Véase También Página llena de cosas Dios WWE Caca Mentiroso Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Farsantes Categoría:WWE